You Belong to Me
by Saruvi
Summary: Hisoka tells Tsuzuki he wants him to control him in bed again, resulting in a very pleasurable lovemaking experience for them. A/N: Companion fic to I Belong to You


**Disclaimer**: Yami no Matsuei and the characters Hisoka Kurosaki, Asato Tsuzuki, and other YnM characters are the property of Yoko Matsushita.

**A/N**: While this is a companion fic to I Belong to You, you can read them separately.

_Translations:_

_Nushi - Owner_

_dorei - slave_

_-Sama - ultra polite ending to a name_

_-kun - ending for boys names_

_Kami - god _

--

Hisoka moaned as he tugged at the restraints on his wrists. He had his knees up to his chest, spread to accommodate his partner and lover.

Hisoka had been trying to find a way to get something from Tsuzuki that he wanted. He just didn't know how to bring it up. Not without blushing and stammering. So, when Tsuzuki had whined for sweets at lunchtime, the boy had just nodded his head. Which had made Tsuzuki raise an eyebrow at him because normally, he had to beg and plead awhile before the boy gave in.

The empath had found himself daydreaming at the office, which resulted in him not getting his or his partner's paperwork done. When Tatsumi had asked him why he'd failed to turn in the reports, Hisoka had just shrugged and said he'd had other things on his mind. Which was true. He'd kept thinking about submitting to his partner a few days before. It had been highly pleasurable to let the older man dominate him in bed. Hisoka wanted his partner to do it again, but the man hadn't brought it up since.

So here they were, with Hisoka cuffed to their bed, being slowly and sensually tormented by his lover's expertly skilled tongue and fingers.

The boy thought about when they'd come home that afternoon. Tsuzuki had just looked at him and asked him what was wrong. If he was sick or something. He thought nothing but not feeling well could make the boy not do his work.

Hisoka had just shrugged it off, making Tsuzuki reach for his arm as he'd turned away.

"Soka, what's wrong?" Tsuzuki had asked.

"Nothing is wrong Tsu. I just..." the boy had started but blushed, not knowing how to ask for what he wanted.

"You just what? Please tell me what's wrong Soka," Tsuzuki had pleaded.

"I couldn't stop thinking about the other night. I want... you to be my Nushi-sama again," Hisoka lowered his head, his honey bangs hiding his emerald eyes.

"Is that why you didn't do your work today?" Tsuzuki had asked, making Hisoka lift his face and nod shyly.

"I just didn't know how to bring it up," the boy had replied. He didn't know what kind of reaction he'd get from Tsuzuki, but the man's face had flushed, lust filling his purple eyes.

"You know baby, you can tell me anything. If you want to do something, you can tell me. I won't be angry," the man said.

"Alright. I want to submit to you again," Hisoka answered, his cheeks flushing.

Tsuzuki leaned down to kiss Hisoka full on the lips, sucking on his bottom lip, then repeating the action on his top lip. He pushed his tongue into the boy's mouth, exploring the moist cavern of his lover's sweet mouth. Hisoka panted as he clung to his lover.

After that, the atmosphere in the room had become charged as Tsuzuki had ordered his dorei-kun to go to their bedroom, undress and kneel on the bed, palms on the mattress. Hisoka had obeyed without question. His eyes twinkling with anticipation.

Tsuzuki had entered the room shortly after Hisoka had positioned himself on the bed in the ordered pose. Hanging his head so he could watch between his legs, he saw Tsuzuki undressing himself. Closing his eyes, he felt the bed shift as Tsuzuki put a knee on it and then shivered as one of his partner's hands caressed his bottom.

"You didn't do your work today. I think you need to be spanked. Do you think so dorei-kun?" Tsuzuki asked.

"Yes Nushi-sama," Hisoka moaned out. He was getting hot.

He cried out as the other hand pinched one of his cheeks, then smacked him. Tsuzuki kept spanking him, alternating between cheeks. Hisoka felt tears in his eyes as Tsuzuki rubbed his reddened flesh. It stung, but it felt so good to have the man do this to him. He didn't have to think, he just had to obey the man he loved.

"You were a bad little boy today dorei-kun. You wouldn't tell me what you wanted," Tsuzuki said, as his tongue swirled on one of Hisoka's inflamed cheeks.

"Nnn," Hisoka moaned.

"Are you going to tell me things you want to do from now on dorei-kun?" Tsuzuki asked, running his hands over the boy's bottom.

"Yes Nushi-sama," Hisoka gasping when Tsuzuki parted his cheeks and slid his tongue around his entrance. They'd never done this and Hisoka found himself pushing his body backwards to feel more of his partner's tongue on his sensitive opening.

He clenched around Tsuzuki's tongue when his lover pushed his tongue into him, slowly sliding it in and out of him. Fingers digging into the bed covers, Hisoka felt that he could come right then but he pressed his forehead to the bed, his gaze looking between his legs as he watched his lover move behind him.

When Tsuzuki pushed in a finger along with the tongue, Hisoka screamed, making his member twitch. Tsuzuki looked up, removing his tongue, but keeping the finger inside him.

"Dorei-kun," Tsuzuki said.

"Yes Nushi-sama?" Hisoka replied.

"You're not to come until I tell you that you can, is that clear?" Tsuzuki's tone was firm.

"Yes Nushi-sama. I won't come until you let me," Hisoka repeated, his body was on fire just thinking about needing permission from his lover to climax.

"This is turning you on isn't it baby?" Tsuzuki suddenly asked, breaking form for a minute.

"Extremely," Hisoka answered, "I like you telling me what to do in bed."

"You like that you belong to me don't you?" the purple eyed man asked.

"I do. I like you in control," the boy replied.

"I like controlling you. I like knowing you're mine baby," Tsuzuki said.

Hisoka whimpered as he felt that slick tongue lick around his entrance again. He would have replied to the comment from his lover, but he couldn't focus on anything other than the sensations of Tsuzuki's finger and tongue.

A hand slid between his thighs to wrap long fingers around his leaking erection. Slowly the fingers stroked him up and down, causing to bit his bottom lip to keep from screaming.

"No, dorei-kun, none of that. I want to hear your screams," Tsuzuki told him. Hisoka thought he would explode from hearing that rich voice, so like velvety chocolate as those fingers kept stroking him. And oh kami, that tongue. That tongue turned his knees into jelly and had him panting as another finger was inserted into him.

"M-more Nushi-sama," the boy panted.

"Not full enough dorei-kun?" Tsuzuki chuckled.

"Never Nushi-sama," Hisoka replied, screaming Tsuzuki's name as two more fingers were pushed inside him.

Tsuzuki leaned over his lover to lick the sweat that was starting to cover the boy's back. Moaning, he pushed his fingers in and out of the tight, puckered entrance as he continued to stroke the boy's member. He was on the verge of climaxing just from hearing the boy's screams.

Pulling his fingers out, he removed his hand from the erection it had been stroking, earning a whimper of protest from Hisoka.

"Shush dorei-kun. I want you to make me come," Tsuzuki told the boy, sitting up against the headboard.

Hisoka positioned himself on his knees in between Tsuzuki's legs. Bending his head, he licked the tip of the man's erection, sliding the tip into the cavern of his hot mouth. Sliding Tsuzuki's pulsing arousal slowly into his mouth, he swirled his tongue around it as he took the entire length of the man deep into his throat. Adjusting his lips around Tsuzuki, he began bobbing his head up and down.

"Play with yourself dorei-kun. But remember, you're not allowed to come until I say you can," Tsuzuki ordered.

Hisoka nodded and continued sucking on his partner's member. He was surprised when Tsuzuki lifted one of his hands up to his mouth, sucking on his fingers until they were nice and wet.

"Finger yourself for me. I want to watch as your mouth pleases me while you're playing with yourself," Tsuzuki told him.

Obediently, Hisoka pushed a wet finger into himself, moaning at the tightness surrounding the digit. He'd never done this to himself. Having Tsuzuki's fingers inside him. He felt sinfully naughty, as he slid in a second finger. He slid his mouth off of Tsuzuki's arousal to gasp as he pushed his fingers in and out of himself.

"Like that dorei-kun?" Tsuzuki asked softly.

"Y-yes Nushi-sama," he panted out.

"Add another finger and replace your mouth on me dorei-kun," Tsuzuki ordered.

Hisoka did as told. Tsuzuki ran his hands through the boy's honey colored hair as that sweet pink mouth moved up and down his throbbing length. He was enjoying watching the mumbled sounds his lover was making as the boy continued to suck him as he fingered himself.

"You're so sexy. I'm close baby," Tsuzuki ground out, tugging on Hisoka's hair as his body tightened and he climaxed. Hisoka swallowed all of his lover's seed, his eyes lifting to watch as Tsuzuki's eyes closed as he came.

"Dorei-kun come here," Tsuzuki said after he'd calmed his breathing down a little. Hisoka crawled to his lover. Tsuzuki pulled the boy down to kiss him, slipping his tongue into his mouth. When he pulled away, Hisoka's green eyes were glazed over with desire.

"Lay down and wait for me. I need to get something from the closet," Tsuzuki told him, rolling off the bed and heading over to their closet. Hisoka laid down as told, watching his partner as he dug around in the closet. When Tsuzuki found what he was looking for, he returned to the bed, holding up the wrist cuffs he'd bought a few months prior.

Fastening a cuff around the headboard, he placed one of Hisoka's wrists into it and belted it closed, repeating the action with the other cuff and wrist. Hisoka wiggled, feeling the slight sting that was left over from his spanking tingle on his behind.

Then Tsuzuki was between Hisoka's legs, his tongue working around the base of the boy's erection, playfully moving downwards as fingers slid into his entrance. Hisoka arched up, tugging on the restraints as the fingers pressed deeper into him, making him shriek in pleasure as they hit the tiny bundle inside him.

"Tsu! Nushi-sama!" Hisoka screamed, his body lifting off the bed as his thighs widened and his erection twitched. He was so close. He could feel his body tightening. But he forced himself to hold back. He hadn't received permission yet.

"Ah dorei-kun, you're close aren't you?" Tsuzuki teased.

"Uh, ah, yes Nushi-sama," Hisoka ground out, his body flushing as it tried to hold in what it wanted to release.

"I want you to beg me to let you come. But before you do, you choose how you want to come. With my fingers inside or me," Tsuzuki told him, sliding his fingers in and out of the boy.

"Nnn, Nushi-sama, I... I want... oh kami. Please, let me come," Hisoka pleaded.

"I will let you come dorei-kun, after you tell me how you want to," Tsuzuki said.

Hisoka was having trouble thinking. He wanted both. But he wasn't sure if that were possible. He knew how big his partner was and it was a tight fit, so he wasn't sure if the man could add a finger along with his erection inside him. So he decided to just ask for his partner.

"I... ah, I want you... inside me," Hisoka moaned as the fingers touched his prostrate again, causing him to whine and thrash on the bed, the cuffs pulling on his wrists.

"Dorei-kun, did you forget something?" Tsuzuki asked.

Hisoka searched his lust clouded mind. Finding the answer, he pleaded, "Please Nushi-sama. Please, I want you inside me. I want you to let me come for you."

Tsuzuki hardened instantly at the sound of that soft voice begging him. He slid himself up, positioning the head of his erection at Hisoka's entrance, sliding in slowly. Hisoka tugged at the restraints, arching up to meet his lover.

When Tsuzuki began thrusting in and out of him, Hisoka whimpered in delight. He felt so full. It was incredible to him no matter how many times they made love that he could never seem to get enough of Tsuzuki. And now, with his partner dominating him, he just wanted to submit to him more.

Tsuzuki felt Hisoka tighten and try to hold himself back, so he slid himself out halfway, and looked into those amazing green eyes of his lover as he whispered, "Come for me my beautiful dorei-kun."

At the sound of that rich chocolatey voice filled with love, giving it's permission, Hisoka cried out as he climaxed. His seed shooting out over his belly. Gasping for breath, he shuddered as Tsuzuki thrust into him, reaching his own climax.

Panting as they lay in the aftermath of their lovemaking, Tsuzuki leaned down to cover Hisoka's mouth with his own, his hands reaching up to undo the restraints on his tiny lover. He rolled over, still inside the boy.

"You belong to me dorei-kun," Tsuzuki whispered, as he pulled out of the boy's body and cuddled him close to him.

"Forever Nushi-sama," Hisoka replied, smiling as they kissed again.


End file.
